If I Fell
by Author4eva
Summary: Allison Parker is not real. She was a character in a movie. Allison wasn't a real redhead. She was a blonde. Allison's name was really Grace. She was the it girl of the 1960s. What if a Beatle's feelings for her resurface after they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry! I haven'tupdated in one/two years and I promise that I am stopping the wait. This is the sequel to A Hard Day's Night, but after watching Shutter Island this came to me. So, without further ado, I give you If I Fell. This is the prologue, so it will be shorter than the other chapters. Updates will probably be once a week. Try guessing which Beatle it is! Sorry, I barely gave you any hints. But the clues are in my first story. Found here: ****.net/s/6274912/1/A_Hard_Days_Night**

Grace Jacqueline DuPont flipped her hair in the mirror. "Ah, this is a refreshing change! I'm blonde again!" She laughed and felt her stress be pulled off of her. The movie was done. She was free again. Her manager, Isaac, was shaking hands with Brian Epstein, the Beatles' manager. She'd already said her goodbyes, and was now walking to the car. She had just relaxed into her seat when a knock on the limo's window startled her. She rolled down the window when she saw his face. He smiled and said, "So, goodbye for now?"

She nodded and smiled, her hazel eyes sparkling. His heart thumped. He yearned for her, but he knew she would never go for him. Hopefully he'd see her again. Maybe, just maybe, she would lower her expectations in a guy by then. He'd fallen in love with her as Allison, and now she was Grace again, and she'd never loved him. She was an actress and he'd seen her movies. She did that type of thing all the time.

"So..." His heart filled with hope, until Isaac interrupted them, "C'mon, Grace, you've got a photoshoot and a magazine interview in 10 hours." Grace smiled and waved goodbye as she rolled up the window. As the limo drove away, the Beatle hoped she would be at the premiere, just to see her again. One more time.

Four months later, there was no sign of her there.

**First four people to PM me with the correct guess gets a plot in this story with a character of their choice!**


	2. You've Got to Hide Your Love Away

**December 24th, 1964**

"Merry Christmas, Lizzie!" Grace smiled, hugging her big sister with one hand and holding her gift in the other. She'd stopped at Tiffany's and bought her a diamond necklace to match her engagement ring. She was invited inside and sat down in the living room with Elizabeth and her fiancé, Derek. She liked Derek, and so did their mother. He was kind, sweet, an American-lover, and was a liberal democrat. That's what her parents were. Elizabeth and Derek were getting married this January and both of their parents had made such a big deal about it.

The guest list was about 3 feet long, inviting many political people both Grace and Derek's families knew: President Johnson was coming, many European leaders, even Winston Churchill was coming. Almost everyone was coming, except for Uncle Jared. Jared was a Nazi enthusiast, even after the second World War. But with supporting Hitler in the 30s and 40s, he also hated the Communists, bringing Grace's father and him back together. But ever since her parents had gotten divorced, she hadn't seen much of her real family. Which was why they weren't at the Christmas party she was at.  
Soon, Mary and Carol, the two remaining DuPont sisters, were in Elizabeth and Derek's apartment. They lived near Grace, on Upper Fifth Avenue, so they could send their children to Trinity, a nearby school. While the four opened their presents, Carol, out of nowhere, asked Grace, "So what was working with the Beatles like? Are they just as cute and fun as they look?"

Grace froze. She really didn't remember. She hadn't seen them in eight months. Although she did remember Paul's sweet face and big eyes, and George's silence and how they grew on each other, and Ringo's humor and his big nose. But how was it possible she still knew everything about... John?  
His brown eyes and the way they'd looked at her. Those thin lips that had curled into a smile when she greeted him. The nose that John had once put on her shoulder when she wasn't looking, scaring her so much she refused to talk to him for a day. His light pink blush when she commented something of his. His calloused hands and how he played with them. How he wrote with them. The way he sat. The way he thought. The way he read. It was all because she spent a few extra minutes with him...right?

"Well, they're nicer than the magazines say..." Grace began.

John continued to read, ignoring the ringing telephone. He was alone in the house and wanted to be left alone. When the ringing stopped, he sighed with relief. Then it started up again. John grumbled and stood up, trudging toward the phone. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"John! I just got a call from Isaac Buck. Grace's manager, you know? He says he got an offer from Richard Lester to have Grace be in the new movie!" Brian continued talking, but John stopped listening. Grace? He felt his heart beat faster and hoped his manager wouldn't hear it. "Where would Grace meet us?"

"The Bahamas. She'll fly down from the states. You haven't seen her in over a year. I figured you'd be more excited about this." Inside, John was overjoyed. He was ecstatic at the thought of seeing Grace again. Her face had roamed his head since he'd let her drive away in her limo.

Those pretty hazel eyes had seen him through the movie he didn't want to do. He didn't know why she didn't sing more, her voice was soft and angelic. Or why she said she couldn't dance, she did it all the time when she sang. On-screen, her red ponytail swung side to side, off-screen, on the last day that they were filming, when she was done, Isaac had taken her away before anyone could congratulate her on her talent and ability to put up with them. An hour or so later, she emerged from the bathroom, her hair shining like gold.

"Um...yeah Eppy, I'm excited...it's just that...I, um, uh, was interrupted by your call and I'm a little grumpy." He lied. Silence on the other end. Suddenly, Brian answered, "Oh, sorry John. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Bye," and he hung up the phone. John put the phone down and walked over to his songwriting notebook. He opened to a new page with trembling hands, and wrote the title down.

"You've Got to Hide Your Love Away"


End file.
